Professor Layton And The End Of The World
by micman60
Summary: Full Title: Professor Layton And The End Of The World As We Know It. Professor Layton is celebrating the last week of 2015 with his friends Dr Andrew Schrader, Inspector Chelmey, Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold-Layton. However, a strange and extremely frightening event takes place in the last hours of 31/12/15, one that leaves even the ever-talented Professor helpless: Third Impact.


Professor Layton And The End Of The World As We Know It

Journal Entry: 3/1/2016

It has been 2 days since the disaster. I do not know what happened, but I assure you - the consequences have been enormous. It appears to have gotten rid of almost all human life on Earth, as daft as that sounds. It has taken these last 3 days for me to regain my composure; I'm ashamed to say that after my experience, I gave in to my primal instincts and behaved... less than human. Now that I am back to normal - or at least as close to normal as one could get after such an event - I should get to describing the horrible event that took place on the last day of 2015.

In the last week of 2015, I got a letter calling me to Edgehall Manner. The letter arrived on Christmas Eve if memory serves correct. I could not go right away as I wished, as Flora was coming home for Chrismas along with Luke. I had even invited Inspector Chelmey and my dear old friend Dr Schrader, and both were in a bad way. I couldn't abandon my duties as a gentleman and friend, so I set off the case until after the new year.

That last week was one of the best I have known. Luke was his cocky self, speaking of our old adventures. Flora was an absolute dear; her time away at university seemed to have made her more beautiful than ever; I dare say her beauty almost surpassed Claire herself. Chelmey was... rather grumpy, really, but how else would he be after losing his wife? Dr Schrader, my friend and mentor, was rather sluggish, due to his double bypass surgery just a month earlier. We had so much food that not even Luke could keep eating. The games we played were mostly harmless, though Chelmey somehow talked us all into playing Twister. Antics were aplenty, with Schrader half-jokingly trying to get Flora under the mistletoe and getting Luke by mistake.

The last few hours are still rather clear in my mind: We were playing Ludo whilst waiting for the fireworks. Luke had gotten up 3 minutes earlier to step outside, and Chelmey was in the bathroom. Suddenly, a feeling of intense despair came over me; I have no idea why. Suddenly, Chelmey came bursting through the door, yammering about a schoolgirl of sorts. Considering his fly was still undone, I politely, yet awkwardly, asked him to remain quiet. At that moment, however, Flora screamed loud enough to shatter glass.

In the blink of an eye, the room's guests doubled. The 4 of us stood quite shocked, while 4 identical schoolgirls began moving towards each of us. Their features were extrodinary, and down-to-the-bone identical: They all had light blue hair, the palest skin I had ever seen and piercing, red eyes, the colour of blood. Being a man of logic, you could say I was quite surprised; I tried to think of a rational explanation, but... I just couldn't.

I looked at the television at that exact time, and I noticed the same thing was happening on-screen. The fireworks were going off, but each and every person on screen was being confronted by an identical schoolgirl.

All 4 of ours made their move at once; the first one went for Andrew. He tried to crawl away, but he simply did not have the strength. The girl caught up to him, and cupped his face in her hand. A sense of happiness and disbelief seemed to wash over Andrew. He stopped... and for the life of me I cannot describe what happened without doing it appropriate justice. Andrew... He exploded. He exploded into orange liquid. It quickly sank into the carpet, and smelled strongly of blood.

The next victim was Chelmey. His face had gone a deep white, and he was huddled in my corridor yelling nonsense. His schoolgirl appeared in front of him, and... it's impossible: the air between me and them seemed "blurred" for a moment. Chelmey's face froze, his mouth agape for the smallest of seconds. The girl bent down to hold him, and he began to mutter softly his wife's name. He, too, exploded into the orange goo.

Before I knew it, one of the schoolgirls had backed me into a wall. I quickly looked to my side, where a schoolgirl had cornered Flora. It was almost as if we both knew it was the end, because at the same moment she lifted her eyes to meet mine. I shall never forget the horror she showed on her face; it sent a sad chill down my spine, and I felt my heart break. But as quickly as the moment began, it ended. The schoolgirl who had backed me up against the wall took my face, holding it softly in her hands as she turned it to face hers.

Then, for the second time that night, the impossible happened. He features melted away to reveal Claire, my lost love.

I refused to believe it. I simply couldn't. She had been taken from me before, twice. She was dead. She wasn't there... it was the cruelest of tricks. For a split second, my mind snapped. I believed. She spoke to me; I barely remember what she said, but hrt voice. It was just like Claire's. I lent in to kiss her... It was my own fault. She overpowered me with a hard kiss, and I felt my body melt away.

Then it hit me. The knowledge of all that had ever existed. Every experience, by every person on earth, came rushing into my mind. By then, it was no longer my mind; it was everyone's. I can remember the last moments of my friends and family: I felt the searing pain Claire experienced when her experiment went wrong, I saw the schoolgirl turn into Chelmey's wife and I got to see exactly what happened to Luke and Flora.

However, I cannot go on. I need time to compose myself; the process of describing these events has already drained me. I will continue my record of the events after I sleep.

AN: Poor Professor Layton, he can never seem to catch a break. Seriously, he's lost the love of his life TWICE, let go of his best friend and lived a relatively boring life. up until now. Well, unless the "To Be Continued" at the end of Lost Future doesn't refer to the prequel trilogy.

Who do you think Dr Schrader, Luke and Flora saw? I can reveal Dr Schrader saw his granddaughter, but you'll need to wait until next chapter to know the rest.


End file.
